The Origin of Night
by HelenaLuna
Summary: Selene spent her childhood moving from foster family to foster family. She never knew who her parents were. She will finally discover her origins, but will she like what she finds? And how will others react? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Violet Eyes

_**I don't own the rights to any of the HP characters that are mentioned in this story. Other characters are of my own creation!**_

The dark hooded figure quickly grabbed the black basket and handed it to the man standing next to him. He looked around carefully and observed the small living room. The shorter, grey haired man placed the basket on the leather couch and looked at the hooded man nervously.

"Well…I guess this will just have to do then. Ar..are...are you sure nobody knows about this a..a..ar..rrangement?"

The tall figure removed his hood and his grey eyes pierced his companion's blue ones. The grey haired man flinched as the tall figure spoke.

"I'm absolutely positive. I was able to finish the mother off quickly and quietly. She did not just hand the child over. She would have been a good addition to our ranks had she not been so disgustingly loyal to … well… never mind."

The tall figure observed the smaller man. He was shaking and tried to avoid any eye contact.  
He laughed viciously as he mocked the man: "You did well, Rob, finally. I will make sure He knows you are capable of something. "

Rob nodded thankfully and nervously as his companion placed the hood of his cloak back on his head. He took one last look in the dark basket.

"I know we should adore it, but it absolutely repulses me. Make sure you feed it, Rob. This creature will need some extensive care. A perfect job for a failing soldier."

He turned around and walked away whilst laughing viciously.

Rob turned his attention towards the black basket. He looked inside and saw a surprisingly beautiful baby. Her violet eyes were surrounded by thick, black lashes and her cheeks were a rosy pink. The baby was stunned by this sudden amount of attention and just gazed at the man. She was a happy baby and didn't cry when Rob picked her up for the first time. She just kept observing him with those gorgeous eyes. Her soft black hair and violet eyes made her an interesting creature.

"Just you and me now, little one. Let's see how we cope."

…

"Why is it crying? Make it shut up!"

It had been three weeks since he had dropped the thing off and Lucian hadn't missed the child at all. It was just a nuisance. He had to make sure it was in good hands, the Dark Lord had specifically mentioned it. The child had been an obstacle at first, but Voldemort had soon seen the interesting effect this child could have on his battle.

"Has He named her yet?", Rob asked softly.

"Named? Why would our Lord do that? You do realize she is just a means to an end, right? Your only concern is keeping it alive."

Rob ran his hand through his grey hair. He never thought he would be parenting a baby at sixty-four. He felt protective of the child as he had bonded with it over the last few weeks. She was such a lovely baby. He noticed a lump in his throat when he thought about her purpose. He knew they would end him if he would hide her and his head forbade him to do so, but his heart told him to take her away and raise her as his own.

"Getting sentimental, are we? Listen, Lestrange and Greyback will pick her up soon. Make sure she is ready at nightfall. It might be wise to give her a sleeping draught, since the little monster has been crying since I've arrived."

Rob tightened his grip on the little girl.

"Will He…. Will she…Does he have to…", Rob stammered.

"This is why you are a failure, Rob! You do not understand the use of a sacrifice. When this child dies, Lord Voldemort will finally be able to use the Lost Magic and change the way we currently live our lives. We will be gods among mere mortals. The spell requires the blood of a magical child,… all of it. The spell also requires a huge sacrifice from the caster. This child arrived at the most opportune moment. What sacrifice is greater than that of your own flesh and blood. The Dark Lord was thrilled to hear of her existence. So yes, she will have to die and Lord Voldemort will cast the spell."

Rob nodded sadly and put the child in her crib.

"Lucian, can I name her?"

Lucian looked at the old wizard. Was he crying? Lucian didn't care for sentimental thoughts and decided it was time to leave.

"Do as you please, but make sure she's ready to go tomorrow.", Lucian uttered as he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and headed towards the fireplace.

As the tall figure disappeared in the green flames, Rob's eyes met hers.

"I'm so sorry, Selene. These are your last hours here. I'm so sorry…."

Rob put the child back to bed and returned to his favourite chair. He just waited and watched the hours go by. His mind filled with dark thoughts. Crying made him feel more tired than ever and he felt his eyes closing involuntarily.

He was awakened by a loud knock. He looked at the clock. Another loud knock. It was nine pm already. He grabbed the child quickly and opened the door.

"You kept us waiting.. you filthy bastard. Give me that!"

"I named her Selene, so.. ", Rob uttered but immediately regretted it.

"I don't care!", Bellatrix hissed as her dark eyes spit fire.

Selene started crying as she was torn from her caregiver. Bellatrix quickly turned on her heels, grabbed some floo powder and disappeared.

Selene had gone. Bellatrix swiftly returned without the child, but screamed excitedly at her former travel companions!

"IT IS TIME! HOGWARTS WILL BE ATTACKED! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! COME WITH ME! TONIGHT WE WILL WIN!"

"What about him?", a large black haired man asked.

Bellatrix looked at Rob and softly said: "You know what to do…"

She gave him one last evil smile as she disappeared into the green flames once more.

As Rob turned around, he just saw two bright green sparks and then he saw no more.

…..

 _Twenty-two years later_

"And that was the conclusion of the Battle of Hogwarts. Are there any questions?"

Selene looked around but no hands were visible.

"Well.. thank you all for listening and I hope you enjoyed this tour. The Ministry of Magic awaits your return for the exhibit on Famous Aurors. And yes, that does include Harry Potter, so if you want to get a glimpse of this hero, you have to buy a ticket at the front desk. "

Selene sighed as many children made their way towards the exit and front desk. She waved her wand and all the flying miniature death eaters and Hogwarts defenders returned to their rightful place. The night sky disappeared and the room returned to normal whilst the moving figurines froze on the table.

"Another successful tour, I hear. Well done, beautiful."

Selene sighed and turned around to see the one she had dreaded to run into all day.

"Hello Seamus, how are you today?"

"Well, it certainly was a successful tour for me. It is a surprisingly fun alternative. The Ministry of Magic needs me to further develop explosion potions, but it certainly is entertaining to watch the children's faces as I make the miniature bridge explode."

Selene nodded as Seamus put his dark and grey hair back in place.

"What I've been meaning to ask, dear Selene. I know this lovely little restaurant, perhaps you've heard of it.. it's .."

"I don't think that would be wise, Seamus. You are married after all. Besides, I already have plans for tonight."

She left the room quickly, leaving Seamus completely flabbergasted at her direct remarks. Right before she went outside, she heard him yell: "Separated! We're sepa…"

….

Selene pushed the buttons and was immediately flushed down the toilet. She arrived at the Ministry of Magic engulfed by green flames. She waved as she noticed several familiar faces across the large hall.

"Ah, Selene! Just the person I hoped to see. ", Hermione Granger-Weasley, dressed in an impeccable green skirt and matching jacket, grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"I spoke to Harry and he would love to say a few words at the new exhibit next month. Just send him a list of items you want him to include and you'll be ready for the opening. I hear your exhibits are fantastic, so I can't wait."

The two women talked about the exhibit until Hermione reached her destination.

"Selene, I … I talked to Kingsley, you are allowed to search the records. Don't mention this to anyone though and don't go there during visiting hours."

Selene smiled and hugged Hermione. She had tried to gain access to the Ministry Records, but she was never able to do so. After befriending Hermione, without a hidden agenda, everything turned out to be perfect as she knew the Minister himself and was able to speak to him about this issue.

She would finally discover who her parents were and why there were no public records about them.

Selene had spent her childhood in several foster families. She attended Hogwarts and was gifted in most subjects. Her favourite subject were History of Magic, Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms, even though she was very capable of creating powerful potions during Potions class. She graduated with Honours, but decided to create exhibits about historical battles and figures to further educate youngsters. She never returned to her foster families, since the experiences had never been pleasant. Her violet eyes, olive skin and raven hair made her stand out in any family. She was an outsider, even at school. She never had many female friends, but boys absolutely adored her. As she got older, she became increasingly interested in her past. She knew she was left at the doorstep of an orphanage by a tall man named Lucian. That was all she knew. This 'Lucian' could have been her father, but only the Ministry's records could give her more information. The Public Records never gave her any answers. Her last name was a mystery. She was listed as 'Selene X, orphan 3652'. The X was a symbol for unknown information, meaning that only the Ministry's Records could offer more answers.

Selene said goodbye to Hermione, thanked her once more and decided to grab a bite to eat before returning to the Ministry. She slowly chewed her burger as she observed the pedestrians walking by. One of them could be related to her. She felt excited and scared at the same time. She wondered what she would encounter in those secret Records.

 **Dear reader,**

 **Thank you for reading this first chapter. I would love to know what you think and if you have any good ideas, please don't hesitate to send me a message! Reviews are always good!**

 **All my love,**

 **Helena Luna**


	2. Bloodlines

As the sun disappeared and the stars shone bright, Selene made her way back to the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry was never completely empty, the night workers would continue the work that was left behind. She felt nervous, but seemed to feel better when she saw Hermione near the entrance of the elevator. Hermione seemed tense, but smiled as soon as she noticed Selene.

"I'm just going to take you to the Records. The Minister insisted he would escort you out. You have one hour."

Selene gasped as she heard the news. The Minister of Magic himself would help her find her way out. She smiled and thanked Hermione for all her help. A loud sound announced their arrival at the Ministry's Hall of Records. The two women said goodbye with a firm handshake. Hermione smiled, gave her a reassuring pat on her back and left quickly. Selene took a deep breath as she stepped inside the large hall. Large cases filled with leather-bound books surrounded by beautiful black marble. Selene observed the different books in the first case; she found historical records going as far back as 200 BC. As she closed the door, all lights were dimmed and darkness surrounded her. She whispered "Lumos" and a bright light appeared at the tip of her wand. No one, besides Hermione and the Minister of Magic, could know she was in the hall, so the use of the lights in the hall was strictly forbidden.

The First and Second Wizarding Wars, The Deathly Hallows… These were all terms that Selene mentioned and explained daily. She was still intrigued by them and was tempted to grab the books, but realized that her time was precious and she needed to find the right records. She continued to walk towards the end of the hall, which seemed to be endless, when she finally noticed one row that included all the records concerning the Wizarding population. Complete family trees were elegantly drawn and decorated on large pieces of paper. She looked through them with haste. She noticed one of the smaller, but beautifully painted, family trees. She looked at it closely. The 'Potter' Family Tree.

She admired Harry Potter and this find was a sweet addition to this exciting visit. She carefully placed the painting back in its case and continued to look through the family trees, but was unable to find any information about herself. She sighed. Her dream of being a part of a famous and admired wizarding family vanished. She decided to look through the books in the same row. She had to work quickly and was happy to find that the books were in alphabetical order. She quickly found the letter S in one of the newer books. The leather was unscathed and she appreciated the soft feel as she opened the book. She could not find her name in the book. There was a Selene, but she had died in 1996, so this was impossible. She began to feel hopeless as she placed the book back in the bookcase. Her eye fell on a large, deep red box hidden in the back of the bookcase. Her curiosity made her grab the box. She wiped off all the dust and softly shook the box. She could hear something sliding inside. She was surprised that she did not have to use a difficult spell to open it. The spell used to protect the box had worn off and hadn't been renewed. A simple 'Flipendo' aimed at the lock did the trick.

One look inside made her heart drop. 'Dark Bloodlines' was etched into the weathered small book inside. She took one deep breath and wanted to put it back where she had found it, but she was curious. She wanted to know which bloodlines she would find and if the famous Dark wizards and witches were all in there. She convinced herself that she needed to read this book for academic purposes and almost forgot about the purpose of her visit. She soon discovered the 'Black' family, but only several members were named as Dark wizards and witches, including the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange. Selene observed the dark haired woman who appeared to be screaming at her captors. She held an Azkaban sign with a number on it in her hands. Selene had heard a lot about this powerful and evil witch. She quickly turned the page. She leafed through the book until she encountered a well-known name: Riddle. Several pictures were included in this book. Tom Marvolo Riddle as a young boy, grown man and eventually as the Dark Lord. His snake like appearance sent shivers down her spine. She turned the page and was able to read all about the man Tom Riddle. She was shocked as she noticed an oddity; descendants: 1.

She thought her mind was playing tricks on her, so she checked every single word on the page, but the book clearly stated that Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, had one child. She felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach and tried to find more information about this child. She was able to find a small mark at the bottom of the page. It was the same mark that was written down next to the descendants column. She studied the mark with care. It consisted of two letters and a number, which corresponded with the books that included unnamed individuals. This seemed strange, since her search for answers began with those books. Somehow she felt a fear growing inside of her. An unnerving feeling crept up on her. She grabbed the right book, thankful for the alphabetical organization of the hall, and tried to find TR01. She dropped the book when she found the right page. She couldn't breathe, she saw spots and lost her balance. She hit her head on the red box and lost consciousness.


End file.
